


Glass up in the Air

by PlaidCladHobbit



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drugs, F/F, House Party, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), but focus is catra, the others show up too - Freeform, they’re all like 20 or some shit idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidCladHobbit/pseuds/PlaidCladHobbit
Summary: Catra enters the house filled with far more teenagers than should be allowed. Already wanting to leave, she heads for the kitchen. She just wants to feel normal for the night.





	Glass up in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Normal by Sasha Sloan  
> Happy Pride

Catra enters the house filled with far more teenagers than should be allowed. Already wanting to leave, she heads for the kitchen. She just wants to feel normal for the night.

She finds a massive bowl of what is meant to be punch but smells far too much of kahlua. She downs a glass. It’s foul, she downs another and continues further into the house.

Kyle is stood at the edge of the living room with a phone linked to the sound system. Catra strides over and relieves him of the phone. Pushes a hand into his face as he makes a noise of complaint. She scrolls through his music. It’s fucking terrible. She clicks on the first song she recognises. It’s some upbeat thing she’s heard too many times on the radio to be able to enjoy anymore. Shoving the phone back into Kyle’s chest as she takes the cup from his hand and pushes her way into the middle of the ‘dance floor’. 

Catra loses herself and her drink on the dance floor. Ends up pressed against some girl from school that she’s never bothered to learn the name of. She dances and smiles and hates herself a little. She dances and hopes it will help the emptiness. She dances until she spots Adora through the mass of bodies. 

She hasn’t seen her in months. Not since Adora transferred to Bright Moon. She looks great. Beautiful. Happy. She’s standing with people Catra doesn’t recognise. Wearing the smile Catra can’t forget.   
It’s not fair. She just wants to feel normal for the night.

Catra spins and heads for the backyard. Joins the group sitting and smoking. She takes the joint from Rogelio and inhales deeply, holding her breath for several long seconds then blows the smoke directly in the face of the girl next to her, who simply laughs. The haze slides across her mind and suddenly they’re making out. 

The flash of a camera makes Catra pull away, lazily salute the group, and stumble back inside. Finds herself in the dining room.

Scorpia asks if she wants to play beer pong. 

She doesn’t. Not even slightly. She agrees anyway.

They lose badly to Entrapta and Hordak. Catra doesn’t care, raises the cup above her head to the cheers of drunk teenagers before downing each one. 

She drags Scorpia to dance with her. It helps. 

She catches Adora’s eye across the room. No it doesn’t.

It’s getting late. Catra wants to go home. She keeps dancing to bad songs, keeps kissing the wrong people. 

She just wants to feel normal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic guys  
> Let me know what you think :D


End file.
